Mike Novick
Mike Novick was the chief of staff to Senator (and later President) David Palmer. He was fired from his position following Palmer learning that Novick had been involved in a well-intentioned, though misguided, attempt to remove Palmer from office following an unpopular decision. He is succeeded by Wayne Palmer. He was later chief of staff to Vice President Charles Logan, who tapped Palmer as an advisor after becoming acting President. This led to something of a reconciliation between Novick and Palmer. Novick was grief-stricken upon learning of the Palmer assassination. He serves as Logan's Chief of Staff currently. Day 1 During Day 1, Novick is called in to advise and assist David Palmer after a news reporter reveals that Palmer's son may have killed a man. He continues to advise Palmer through out the day, and seemed to be Palmer's right hand man. He often disagrees with Palmer, suggesting that perhaps he should stay out of the buisness of Carl Webb and the other people manipulating the events of the day. He feels that once Palmer is President he will have the power to manipulate the events, but for now these people can ruin him. Palmer didn't take his advise, and told the press the whole thing, which surprizingly improved Palmer's poll numbers. While Novick often agrees with Sherry Palmer on principle, he is loyal enough to David not to go behind his back and manipulate the events like Sherry does. He is forced to get in the middle of the arguement when David becomes enraged with Sherry for leaking to the press he was alive. Mike later sets up the meeting where Palmer breaks up with Sherry. Day 2 David Palmer is President now, and Mike has become his Chief of Staff. When Novick learned of the possible nuclear bomb attack on Los Angeles, he immediately flew out to the West coast. Once he arrived he was surprised to find Sherry Palmer there. Novick didn't think she could be trusted. When Roger Stanton was discovered to hindering the investigation, Novick urged Palmer to relieve Stanton of his duty and interrogated, which implicated Sherry Palmer. In addition, a recording was found implicating three Middle Eastern countries. Retaliatory strikes were immediately planned against the three countries. Palmer, however, suspended the attack when Jack Bauer contacted him with tentative evidence that the recordings were false. This disterbed Novick enough to conspire with Vice President James Prescott to take over the White House. This included locking up Lynne Kresge, who was eventually hurt trying to escape. However, when Novick discovered that the plot was not planned by Middle Eastern countries, he orders Ryan Chappelle to help Jack Bauer. Despite his actions, at the end of the day David Palmer fired Novick for his actions. Day 4 Before Day 4, Novick joined the administration of Charles Logan in the John Keeler presidency. It was Novick who again had the cabinet install Logan as president after the attack on Air Force One. When Logan seems unable to make decisions, Novick suggests bringing Palmer in, which he does. Novick and Palmer began to work closely together, while begining to alienate Logan. Logan eventally kicks Palmer out of the White House, while keeping Novick on. Later, Novick overhears a conversation where Walt Cummings orders a secret service agent to kill Jack Bauer. Novick calls up Palmer and warns him what's going to happen to his longtime friend Bauer, and is able to lead to the events that save Bauer's life. It is unclear if he understands what occured, or if he knows Bauer is alive. Day 5 Novick is still on the staff of President Charles Logan, and is in Los Angeles when Logan is signing an anti-terrorism bill. When he learns of David Palmer's assassination, he is drawn to tears. Jack Bauer discovers that Walt Cummings was involved in the terrorist actions earlier in the day, and sets up a meeting with Novick. A group in the government finds out about the meeting, and Bauer and Novick are arrested. Mike Novick was released after Bauer was able to meet with Logan, and called in to decide how to handle Cummings' betrayal. Martha Logan wanted Charles to come out to public, while Novick wants to cover it up. Logan agrees to work with Martha, however Walt Cummings hangs himself, which, afterwords, causes Novick to convince Logan to cover it up. With Cummings' death, Novick becomes Logan's Chief of Staff. Novick is with Logan when Vladimir Bierko demanded to know the route of the Subarov's motorcade. Novick didn't have much an opinion on the events, but wants Logan to make a decision either way. After Martha joins the Subarov's in the car, Mike is forced into an awkward position when Logan asks Mike to pray with him that Martha will be saved. Mike is uncomfortable with this, but indulges Logan. When CTU agents discover chatter on the route, they are able to inform the Secret Service of the attack, and Martha's life is saved. After the second threat, Novick is disterbed to discover that Vice President Hal Gardner has shown up. Knowing that Gardner wants to make a move on the Presidency, tries to to convince Charles Logan to not heed his advice to install Martial Law. Gardner accuses Novick of trying to undermine him, but Martha Logan overhears this, which results in Martha and Mike working together to prevent Gardner from trying to take the Presidency. Novick, Mike Novick, Mike Novick, Mike Novick, Mike Novick, Mike Novick, Mike